Klaus's town
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: Caroline goes to Klaus's town in order to get away from all of the Elena drama. But what happens when there is an even darker secret there?
1. Klaus's Town

**Hey, I sort of wanted to do a longer fanfic. I usually do one-shots, but I figured it would be more fun to do a longer one. (Fyi I think I might like Klaroline more than Delena! I am sad yet excited.) And one more thing, I saw this thing where every 100th reveiwer chooses what happens next in the story, so I will do that also, so 100th reviewer, whoever you are, I welcome your challenge, but seriously, Review!**

I walked up and down the streets of "Klaus's town." I had just barely gotten here, checked out a room, and started my search for Klaus. I had gotten a call from him earlier in the week about coming here. He said he has something to tell me, "Caroline!" I heard a male's sexy British accent from a distance. I whipped my head around, my hair smacking my own face. "Klaus? Is that you?" I almost ran into him as I turned around, his breath reeked of alcohol and (gross!) sex.

I took a step back, "what's going on?" I asked, ready for some ridiculous answer for getting me here, probably something to do with Elena. "Come with me to my room." I made a weird face to show how grossed out I am. "Ew, no," I said, he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Not for that sweetheart," he started to walk away, I followed him, but from a distance. We walked into a building with no ceiling and a whole bunch of party goers. We walked up the stairs, it was very crowded. There were some vampire's in the corner making out, some having sex. "Well, this place has gone to hell, even though I've never been here I know this is shittier than it should be." Klaus rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Once we got to the top floor we stood in front of a large door. He turned me around and punched in a code to open the door. I walked in the room, "oh my god." There is a king size bed in the middle of the room, a balcony that shows across the whole town, and a very large bathroom with a jacuzzi sized bathtub and a huge shower. "Where are you staying?" He asked, looking me up and down, I covered myself protectively. "The Cadberry Motel," he gave me a judgey sort of look and I just rolled my eyes. "Why don't you stay here? That place is so dirty, you can sleep here. "What about you? Where would you sleep?" He nodded towards the floor.

I smiled and agreed, I went back to the motel to get my bags. I walked through the poorly decorated motel to my room. I swiped the key card and walked inside. Once out I went to the front desk, I hit the bell, _Ding! _A tall man walked up and said, "leaving so soon?" I nodded and gave him my key, "just stopped by." After walking out of the building I ran my "vampire run", I wanted to take a good look at his town.

I walked around the streets for a little bit, all I saw were drunks and sluts all around. But then I got to a certain part of town and it was pitch black, with Christmas lights illuminating everything. There was a large lake with clear water, and giant trees all around. I heard a rustle in the trees, "hello?" A dark figure walked up to me, "Caroline." I was shaking, I could barely slip his name through my lips, "Silas."

**I just barely edited it, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Klaus's secret

**Hey! I'm back! This chapter will be longer I promise! Review, and tell me about any mistakes, I hate reading mistakes in here.**

I smacked myself in the face with my hair, my breathing short and ragged. "Damn you Klaus!" I raged, "don't sneak up on me, do you even care that Silas is creeping around?" I smacked him on the shoulder and breathed out heavily. He chuckled his 'Klaus' chuckle, I rolled my eyes and turned toward the crystal blue lake. "I need to ask you something Love." I sighed and looked toward him, "Where's Bonnie?" My eyes widened "Silas?" He started to get angry, "Where is Bonnie!?" "I don't know, I just got here!" I screamed, trying to back up, "just remember that I will haunt you until I get Bonnie."

_Swoosh!_

"Shit," I whispered to myself, Silas is still out there, and he is still trying to hurt me. I stayed there for a while, breathing in the crisp air, away from all of the parties and alcohol. It was all but a faint sound in the distance, like background music. If I ever needed calming this is the place that I would picture, sitting on the soft grass, letting the chill nip at me, the lily pads surrounding the little pond, and crickets singing their nightly song. I closed my eyes and lied down, putting my arms above my head, feeling around me. "Klaus, we need to talk," Said a female voice, "What do you want, go, have fun, party." I could tell by his masculine voice and British accent it was Klaus. I realized that I was listening in on Klaus, I tried to stop, but I couldn't, I was too enticed. The female spoke again, "Klaus, we can't avoid it forever, we need to talk about it." I couldn't tell what _it_ was, but I figured it was about Silas or Elena and Klaus's hybrids.

I think Klaus has given up on curing Elena, he never even tried anything since he's come here. "We don't need to talk about anything." The female sighed, then spoke, "why is Caroline here? What are we going to do with it? Do you even want anything to do with it? Where's Elijah?" She bombarded him with questions. "I can't answer any of those questions." I sat up, my short, flowered sundress was riding up my legs, you could almost see up my center, but I pulled my dress down. "Please Klaus, you must answer them, I don't know what to do." I could sort of pick up the female's accent, she sounded Australian.

"You can keep the child, I have of no use for it, I am only here for Elijah."  
"Please Klaus, it's yours, You must-" How could Klaus have a child? Who was this woman? And why does Klaus want me here? I shook my head, waiting to figure out who this woman is. "Look Hayley, I want nothing to do with you, I told you, now shut up about it, I don't want anyone to know." Klaus yelled, I could here him slam the door and sigh.

_Ring Ring Ring _I pulled out my cell phone, It was Klaus, I sighed and answered. "Hello?" I heard a bed creak under Klaus's weight. "Caroline, we need to talk." Damn straight I thought to myself. "When?" I hoped it wasn't now, I needed time to prepare myself with questions. "Once you unpack." I looked to my suitcases, I only brought two, and a separate bag for makeup. "Okay, but I might be a while, I was just looking around for a while." "That's fine." He then hung up on me. I sighed and stood up, my muscles stretched out as I bent down and put my arms over my head. I walked over to my light pink and yellow suitcases. They reminded me of pink lemonade, I tugged at their handles and yanked them across the fresh cut grass.

Once on the pavement of the streets I walked into the nearest store. It smelled of mold and sugar, it was a book store. I looked at what type of sections they had. they pretty much just had vampire books and sci-fi. I started to feel sick, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. It was nearing midnight and I was worn out. I washed my mouth out and grabbed my suitcases and left, my knuckles were white from holding my suitcases so tightly. I walked about for awhile, trying to delay the inevitable. I finally got to the ceiling less building, I dragged my suitcases up the stairs. All I could smell was alcohol and vomit. I tried to shield my eyes from all of the open couples. I finally made it to the large oak doors. I knocked on the door, I heard a couple clicks and a ding and the door swung open. "Come in," said a shirtless Klaus, here we go.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long, I only wrote a paragraph every few days. Tell me how it went review!**


	3. Klaus's party

**Thank you to Gwenyth porter your comment, I completely rewrote it because of you.  
**

* * *

I turned around and closed my eyes, "god! do you have to walk around with no shirt on." He chuckled and signaled me into the room. I threw him a shirt off of the bed, he caught the shirt and slung it around his shoulders. Before I could get a word in he turned around and left the room. I forgot how big of a dick Klaus is. I sighed and walked up to him, "Where are you going?" "This is my town, I need to be at the party."

We walked into the party and everyone started to scream Klaus's name and huddle around him. I left his side and went to the bar, "one shot of tequila please." A handsome black man turned around and took out a shot cup. He filled it up and passed it to me, "I'm Marcel." I smiled and took the shot, "Caroline." He looked at me funny, "what?" "What tab?" I laughed, "I'm not paying." he started to get annoyed, "Look, I don't know where your from, but you need to pay." I sat there confused, my compulsion didn't work. I elongated my fangs and waited for him, he did the same and I giggled. "Put it on Klaus's tab," He nodded and smiled.

We talked for a while and I got more drunk. We danced together and he was amazing at it. "Hey, Marcel, come here," I pulled Marcel close and kissed him, he was an amazing kisser, we stood like that for a while. Our lips suction off and I rubbed my lips together, "mmm..." He smiled and took out two shots, I took mine and he took his, they burned as it went down. "So, how long until you get off work?" I asked, scooting a little closer to him, "Oh wow, now." He smiled and jumped over the bar.

He took my hand and brought me up the stairs to a room across from Klaus's. It had a king size bed with grey silky sheets, a small bathroom was to the right. I shut the door and jumped on Marcel.

* * *

I tried to get to the bar, but girls swarmed around me, they were all in short blue or green dresses. "Hold on ladies, let me get a drink," I walked through the girls and made it to the bar. Marcel took Carolin's hand and he took her up the stairs, I proceeded to the bar and poured myself a scotch. I tried to get my mind off of Caroline and Marcel walking upstairs. But every minute I stood there I got angrier.

I walked up the stairs to Marcel's room I breathed out a few times to calm myself down. I heard a scream from Caroline, I rushed into the room and saw Caroline on top of Marcel, her hands in her hair, her perfectly round breasts bouncing up and down. Caroline screamed, "GET OUT!" I just stood there, staring. Caroline pulled the grey blanket up to her chest, she slipped off of Marcel and sat beside him. Marcel pulled on his underwear and hopped out of bed, his erection completely showing, I sped over and kneed him in the balls. "Klaus No!" I repeatedly punched him, Caroline didn't stop screaming. I uppercutted him in the jawbone, I heard a loud crack and punched him in the chest. Caroline jumped on my back, she only had her bra and underwear on. I pulled her arms from my neck and flipped her onto the bed.

Caroline came up to me and bit me. "What are you doing Caroline?" She punched me in the face and took me down, "fine, I'll stop."


	4. Talking to Klaus

Klaus didn't move, he just laid on the ground. I told Marcel I would come back to check on him. I grabbed Klaus's wrist and dragged him across the hall to his room. Once inside I tried to make him stand up, but he wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" I screamed at him, he looked up at me and smirked. I realized I was still in my underwear, I covered myself and picked up the nearest shirt. It was Klaus's brown, v-neck shirt, it barely covered my ass. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. Klaus sat up and shifted around before crossing his legs.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, "was it about Hayley?" he looked at me confused. "How do you know about that?" I looked away from him uncomfortably. "I have vampire hearing," I blushed violently, avoiding his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "and?" I blushed even more and looked away. "I...I...Uhh...I was bored," I stammered uncomfortably. He smirked and stood up, he slowly stalked forward, I scooted back on the bed, a wet heat rushing to my center. I felt his breath on my face, "s-s-stop" I shivered. "So, in your free time your like to listen in on me?" He asked as he scooted in even closer. I tried to move away, but he trapped me inbetween his large arms. I looked into his light blue eyes and started to move up, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I nuzzled into him and flicked my tongue out at his neck. He shuddered and pushed my chest against his. I rubbed myself against his thigh, he dragged his hand down my sides and my head felt foggy. I heard the party downstairs and that got me out of my trance, I pushed him aside and went outside with my vampire speed. I breathed in deep and sighed.

I paced around for a long time, then I realized that I only had Klaus's shirt on and people might get the wrong idea. I walked back upstairs and saw Marcel and Klaus were outside their rooms and were across from each other, just glaring at each other. I had to make a choice, shit.

* * *

**Sorry that was such a short chapter, but the next one is going to be awesome. Also, sorry it took me so long, but I have a couple reasons. 1. I am very lazy, 2. I am working on two other fan fiction's and a personal book.  
**


	5. Authors note

Hey, just wanted to say that I have completely lost interest in this story, I have forgotten what the plot is and it has gotten so sloppy, so, sorry to do this, but, I am finished with this story.


	6. special treat

**Thank you to all of my followers, favoriters?, and reviewers! Love ya!**

* * *

I walked up to Klaus and Marcel, I looked into both their eyes.

I turned right and walked into Marcel's, sex and alcohol smelling room. I picked my clothes off of the beige floor and walked across the hall to Klaus's room, I mean, I obviously wasn't going to choose a guy I was just having sex with and met ten minutes ago. How awkward would that be? 'Um yeah, even though my mortal enemy just caught me riding you, do you want to go do it again?' I giggled to myself as I sat down on the edge of the bed, but then I remembered a pair of icy blue eyes piercing daggers into my head. I tried to make a serious face, but I just couldn't help but laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

"What? You were the one who walked in on me," I said, rolling my eyes. "What exactly do you know about Hayley?" I looked around nervously, my eyes jittered as I breathed heavily. "I know that she's pregnant, and that the baby's yours, how does that even work anyways?" I asked. He looked at me glumly, "well, apparently because my true side is werewolf, and Hayley is a wolf, we did it, she got preggo." I looked at him confused, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea, what should I do?" He asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can I see her? Hayley? Please!?" I asked and pulled on his arm. He looked at me awkwardly, begging me with his eyes to not let me see her. I glared at him and crossed my arms. That didn't work so I pouted and made my big puppy dog eyes. "Fine, come on we-" "Not now! I need to shower, I am so gross! And I can't see her in your shirt!" I yelled at him annoyed.

He sighed, "you've got 20 minutes before I just go to sleep."

I ran and grabbed a towel and shut the door before locking it. I debated about washing my hair or not, but I decided 20 minutes wasn't long enough, but my hair was a rat's nest. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo and conditioner, then washed my body and face. I rubbed off the water then put the towel in a turban-like fashion. I looked around the bathroom for my clothes, I realized I didn't bring in my clothes or my hairdryer, I put Klaus's shirt back on and got my clothes and hairdryer.

* * *

Klaus Pov

I laid down on the bed and pulled out my iphone and played different games for awhile. I decided I had better text Hayley.

**To: Hayley**

**From: Klaus**

**Hey, I'm coming over with Caroline in about 20 min.**

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom. I looked at my phone's clock, ten minutes, good time.

**To: Klaus**

**From: Hayley**

**Okay, I guess I'll get dressed.**

Caroline walked out of the bathroom, she had her hair up in a towel and my brown shirt on. Her skin was still a little wet and my shirt hung to her curvacious body. I shifted around, trying to hide my large boner. She bent over to get her clothes and stuff, the shirt rode up a little on her ass. I licked my lips and waited for her to leave. She reached for something farther away and my shirt went to her lower back. I grunted turned my phone on and turned it to the picture app. I snapped a couple pictures and mentally chuckled.

She walked back to the bathroom all smug yet bored. I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped the zipper. I looked at my phone and got even harder, I gingerly placed my hand on myself and pretended Caroline was at the end of the bed and started stroking. I pumped as fast as I could while I heard the blow dryer on. I grunted, still unsatisfied, I looked at the time and yelled, "5 minutes!" She came out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Hey, If you read my authors note you know that I'm finished with this story, but, I decided to give you a treat and give you my unfinished last chapter.**


End file.
